fandom_of_happinesscharge_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
Starlight Happiness Pretty Cure
Starlight Happiness Pretty Cure' (スターライトハピネスプリキュア Sutāraito Hapinesu Purikyua) is MoonlightRainbow's first fan series on Fandom of HappinessCharge Pretty Cure wiki. The story takes place around the same time as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure and talks about girls who fight in other part of Japan as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. It's main themes are happiness, love, friendship and cards. Story Starlight Happiness Pretty Cure Episodes List Harune Misumi used to be a normal girl who watched Pretty Cure weekly every week until one day, when she found out that her neighbour and childhood friend Ayami is Pretty Cure, she found herself become a Pretty Cure herself. Together with Ayami and later joined by three other girls they have to fight like all Pretty Cure over the world to protect world from Phantom Empire. Characters Pretty Cure Harune Misumi - Misumi is a 14 years old girl. She loves eating but is awful at cooking. She has a lot of friends and always helps others. She is childhood friends with Ayami and was very surprised when she found out that she was a Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Amore and her theme color is pink. Kagome Ayami - Ayami is a 14 years old girl and Misumi's childhood friend. She is great at studying and basketball and is part of her school's basketball team. She goes to same school as Misumi but is in a diffrent class. She became a Pretty Cure a few months before the series started. Her alter ego is Cure Ball and her theme color is red. Akiyama Atsuko - Atsuko is a 14 years old girl and Misumi's classmate. She is great at all sports and is like Ayami part of her school's basketball team. She is Mimori's older sister and she cares about her very much even though they often argue. Her alter ego is Cure Natural and her theme color is green. Akiyama Mimori - Mimori is a 11 years old girl and Atsuko's younger sister. She is very energetic and loves sweets. She often argues with her older sister but she likes her very much and think that she is amazing but she won't tell her this. Her alter ego is Cure Orange and her theme color is orange. Yukimura Ruiko - Ruiko is a 14 years old girl and Ayami's classmate. She is very clever and top of their class. She is very kind, gentle and elegant but becomes very clumsy when it comes to sports except badminton, skating and swimming. She became a Pretty Cure before the series started. Her alter ego is Cure Waterfall and her theme color is blue. Kato Arisa - Arisa is a 14 years old girl. She is in diffrent class from the other five. She plays badminton. She became a Pretty Cure before the series started but doesn't want to join the other five and wants to fight alone. In one of the episodes, the girls see her transform but even though Misumi tried to talk to her she still refused to join them. Later it was revealed that she had a partner, Cure Sunset, before the series started but Phantom defeated her and Arisa decided not to partner up with anyone else. She feels like it's her fault that Cure Sunset was defeated because she came too late when she was fighting Phantom. She decided that she will defeat Phantom and save Cure Sunset. Her alter ego is Cure Twilight and her theme color is violet. Kurosawa Emi - Emi is a 14 years old girl. She was in Arisa's class and her Pretty Cure partner but was defeated by Phantom before the series started. Her alter ego was Cure Sunset and her theme color was yellow. Fairies Heart - Heart is a cat like fairy. She was together with Ayami when she started fighting and is like a fairy partner to Misumi, Ayami, Atsuko and Mimori. Lily - Lily is a cat like fairy. She is like a fairy partner to Ruiko. Johny - Johny is a cat like fairy. She was like a fairy partner to Arisa and Emi and is still with Arisa. He is worried about her because she wants to fight alone. Phantom Empire Queen Mirage - Queen Mirage is the ruler of Phantom Empire. Deep Mirror - He is a mysterious mirror who advises Queen Mirage and often gives orders to Phantom Empire generals on her command. Majowulf - Majowulf is one of the generals of Phantom Empire. Watashinoko - Watashinoko is one of the generals of Phantom Empire. Bang '- Bang is one of the generals of Phantom Empire. 'Mary '- Mary is one of the generals of Phantom Empire. 'Phantom - Phantom is one of the generals of Phantom Empire. He is very loyal to Queen Mirage and defeated a lot of Pretty Cure all over the world that's why he is also called Pretty Cure Hunter. He also defeated Cure Twilight's partner Cure Sunset. Namakeruda, Hosshiwa, Oresky - Generals of Phantom Empire. They fight Happiness Charge Pretty Cure so they aren't seen a lot in this series, usually they appear at Phantom Empire but usually they don't talk. Saiarks '- Saiarks are the monsters of the series. 'Choiarks - Choiarks are working for Phantom Kingdom. They don't speak - they can only saying "choi". They are much weaker than the Saiarks. Other Pretty Cure There are Pretty Cure fighting all over the world. In one episode girls met Happiness Charge Pretty cure when they by coincidence went to same place on school trip. Others Blue - Blue is a mysterious spirit that gives Pretty Cure powers. He sometimes visit the girls but usually he is with the Happiness Charge Pretty Cures. Kurosawa Setsuko - Setsuko is Emi's younger sister and Mimori's classmate. Harune Nagisa - Nagisa is 13 years old girl and Misumi's younger sister. Kagome Michiru '- Michiru is 18 years old girl and Ayami's older sister. 'Ayuzawa Hikaru - Hikaru is 14 years old boy Misumi's classmate. He is Misumi and Ayami's chlidhood friend. He find out that they are pretty cure. Ayuzawa Hikari - Hikari is HIkaru's younger sister and Mimori's classmate. Midorikawa Mikuru - Mikuru is 15 years old girl and capatain of school basketball team in which Ayami and Atsuko play too. Items PreChanMirror - The Cures transformation item. LovePreBrace - The Cures item for sub attacks. They also use it to call items for main attacks. Amore Wand - Cure Amore's attack item. Ball Tambourine - Cure Ball's attack item. Natural Harph - Cure Natural's attack item. Orange Boomerang - Cure Orange's attack item. Waterfall Flute - Cure Waterfall's attack item. Twilight Sword -Cure Twilight's attack item. Sunset Arrow - Cure Sunset's attack item. PreCards - PreCards are cards that Pretty Cure get when they defeat Saiark. After Saiark is defeated Heart, Lily or Johny gives a PreCard. They can be used for disguises. When the book with cards is full, a great wish can be granted. Because there are three fairies girls have three books. Locations Starlight Town - The town where the girls live. Starlight Middle School - The school that all the girls except Mimori goes to. Starlight Primary School - Mimori's school. Blue Sky Kingdom - Kingdom that was attacked by Phantom Empire and where the generals and Queen Mirage live. Opening and Endings Go! Go! Starlight Heart. We are Happiness Pretty Cure! (opening) Sunshine Memory (ending 1) We are all part of the same world (ending 2) Trivia *This is the first season that has a connection with another Pretty Cure season. *This is the second season where Pretty Cure can fly before they get an upgrade. *This is the third season that has a female main villain after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, but Happiness Charge and Starlight Happiness has the same main villain. *This is the second season that the lead Cure's transformation isn't shown first and first time that it isn't shown in first episode. *This is the fifth season that has Cures that started fighting before the series started (Ball, Waterfall, Twilight and Sunset) after Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure, Doki Doki Pretty Cure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. *In the opening, all 7 main Cures appear while in first ending only 5 of them appear (Twilight and Sunset excluded). *This is the first time that the Cures meet Cures from another season when it isn't an All Stars movie. Category:Starlight Happiness Pretty Cure Category:Sequels to HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Fan Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime Category:Sequels Category:Users Category:Pages Category:Unfinished Category:User:MoonlightRainbow Category:Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Pretty Cure Category:Gallery Category:HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Franchise